


在大海与天空的尽头呼唤爱

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc 旅者au
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	在大海与天空的尽头呼唤爱

1.在遇见她之前，她的心中是整个世界。

严寒的草原，法拉在积雪中缓慢前行，身边是同样瑟瑟发抖的匹。在零下三十度的气温中行走不是什么好主意，法拉呼出一口白气裹紧了身上的大衣。冬天的草原被一片大雪覆盖丝毫不见曾经的苍翠。狂风卷席着碎雪在空中飞舞，像锋利的冰刀切割着四周的一切。法拉用带着皮手套的双手紧紧牵着缰绳，脸上被狂风碎雪吹打的一片通红，但她的眼神依旧坚定，一步一步顶着狂风踩着积雪向远处纯白的地平线走去。

雪地非常柔软，法拉不断踩空陷入积雪中，马匹也不是那么好过，但它身上扛着重要的物资所以法拉完全不能放手。一人一马磕磕绊绊的顶着狂风，身后留下了几乎是爬行的痕迹，没过腿的积雪渗进鞋中，法拉的脚早已经没有知觉，可她绝对不会停下脚步。法拉是一名旅者，旅者的工作就是走遍世界各地来记录所有经历过的事情。法拉见过拉斯维加斯的纸醉金迷，见过俄罗斯的炎热盛夏，见过夏威夷的缤纷与热情，而现在她在蒙古的大草原上前往传说中的与天相连的那个地方，而那就是所有旅者的梦想。

达赉诺尔近在眼前，被大雪冰封的湖面上隐隐能看到纯白之下透明的冰层，传说中像海一样的湖泊被完全冻结。法拉在湖边休息，她的双眼停留在湖泊与天空相接的深灰色地平线，暴风雪即将来临。  
扎下帐篷生了火，法拉拿出了一罐汤放在火上加热。这已经是她所剩无几的口粮中最好的东西了，漆黑的瞳孔中露出了担忧，法拉看着阴沉的天色，她快要没有时间了，如果午夜暴风雪还不过去那她这次旅行又将以失败告终，而现在她是真正意义上的弹尽粮绝，也不要妄想能在冬天的草原上捕捉些什么。冬天的草原比撒哈拉沙漠还要绝望，这里只有严寒，暴雪与饥饿的狼群。  
这一次，法拉真的是堵上了自己的性命。

暴风雪一直持续着，法拉放走了自己的马，如果继续让马跟在身边绝对活不了，放走了或许还有一丝生路，但这是法拉的一厢情愿，放走了最后的可能食物来源，她只是在把自己逼上绝路。  
在帐篷周睡了一小会，法拉听见四周的风声渐渐沉寂，草原上静的令人发指，她小心的探出帐篷然后星星编织的海洋势不可挡的冲进了她的眼瞳。  
墨色的苍穹中银河静静流淌，达赉诺尔与天空的交界处银河像瀑布一样带着震耳欲聋的轰鸣声倾泻而下，法拉干脆不管帐篷，她拿着自己的背包向远处的银河狂奔了过去。这就是她赌上性命也要见到的那个奇迹。

脚踩在冰面上有些滑，清脆的响声随着她的脚步在草原上回荡。冰面像是镜子一样反射着天空中的银河，法拉踏着星子一路向银河进发。这样梦幻的景象不由得让她想起了沙皇遗落的财宝，当年贝加尔湖上运送宝物的那些人死去前是否也与星空融为了一体。

视野变得越来越高，有星星从达赉诺尔的湖面上升起，法拉在群星中跳跃，随着繁星向瀑布的上游一起飞跃。星星比迁徙的大马哈鱼还要繁多，那些都是人类的灵魂。法拉与亡者形成的群星一起朝着那个活人无法触及的领域飞翔，眼中是掩饰不住的激动光芒。  
她成功了  
她知道自己一定会成功，十年如一日的努力最终换来了今天的奇迹，就算是撒哈拉大沙漠只要有了雨水也能成为一片绚丽的花园。

银河开始缓慢的消失在厚重的云朵之后，瀑布成为了小溪最终消失无踪，第一片雪花落下的瞬间世界又被泛着灰的白色包裹，达赉诺尔明镜一般的湖面再次被积雪覆盖。而法拉早就与群星一起消失在了天空中再也寻觅不到踪影。

2.那是没有尽头的海洋中绽放的白丁香

天空之上有什么？没人知道，因为那里是亡者的领域。法拉踏着星空一路来到了从未有人触及的地方，她被温柔的水流包裹，不能呼吸。

头上的水似乎没有尽头，无论怎么游都到达不了水面，温暖苦涩的水灌进喉咙，法拉的视野渐渐变得一片黑暗，她的身体渐渐下沉，最后一丝金色进入了视野，法拉的意识逐渐远去。

再次醒来法拉发现自己在一个气泡里，金发蓝眼的女性坐在一旁，身后的羽翼随着水流一起流淌。视野之中一片繁星闪烁，有火焰在水中燃烧，流淌着，熄灭，只留下干涸的印记。  
“这里是哪里？”法拉看着身边天使般的人。  
“这里是沧海，死者长眠之地”她回答  
“我死了吗？”法拉看着自己的身体，她记得自己溺水了。  
“你还没死，我救了你，但这里不是人类能够生存的地方”天使看着身后的星空。  
“我好不容易来到这里”法拉看着大海中漂浮的点点星光出神。  
“你必须回去”  
“我有回去的方法吗？”这片沧海没有上下，只有温柔的海水。  
“当下次繁星回归沧海的时候你就可以跟着银河回到你应该在的地方”  
“那你是谁？为什么在这里？”法拉看着她柔软的翅膀，比起翅膀，那洁白的部分更像是鱼鳍。  
“我是灵魂的管理者，这里还有很多和我一样的存在，我们掌控者海中燃烧的火焰。”  
在一片星光的照耀下，法拉见到了另一个世界的神明。

“为什么海里会有火焰？”法拉盘膝而坐，气泡随着她的动作抖动。  
“沧海要保持温暖，不然灵魂会寂寞。”  
“这是什么意思”法拉不能理解。  
“这片海水是眼泪，聚集了各种强烈的情感，而灵魂需要这些情感才能重生。”安吉拉抚摸着一颗星星，星星有节奏的闪耀着，像是在母亲体内沉睡的胎儿。  
“我死后也会来到这里吗？”  
“所有人死后都会来到这里”  
“那我还能见到你吗？”  
“这我不能保证”天使摇头。  
“这片大海太过广阔，没有尽头，当你成为灵魂的时候不知会流转到哪片区域，谁的手上，所以我没办法给你确切的答案。”  
法拉微笑着点了点头。  
“那在我回去之前，能不能好好带我看看这片广袤的新世界？”她询问。  
“好啊，你也是这么久以来我第一次看到的人类，所以我想满足你这个愿望”天使挥动了翅膀。  
“我叫法拉，现在你能不能告诉我你的名字？”  
“我叫安吉拉”

这片沧海似乎没有尽头，法拉奋力的向上方游去却永远看不到海面，这里唯一的光源就是星光。星星照亮着四周的一切，让这里成为了繁星的海洋。安吉拉在海洋中挥动着翅膀，与一些从未见过的飞鱼一起在大海中翱翔。  
安吉拉看着前方广袤的星空，法拉看着身边的安吉拉。  
“你真漂亮”法拉忽然说。  
“是吗？”安吉拉转过脸，微笑。  
“在我那里你会被称作天使”  
“天使？”  
“天使就是守护人们的使者。”  
“可惜我守护的是守护亡者”  
“但你对我来说就是天使，我能摸摸你的翅膀吗？”法拉问到。  
“可以啊，毕竟人类没有翅膀”说着，安吉拉把翅膀伸进了气泡中，法拉的手轻轻抚了上去。与预想中的毛绒触感不同，手中的翅膀有着滑腻感，像是鱼的鳞片，仔细看去能发现细密的鳞片包裹着骨架，连那些看似羽毛部分也都有鳞片覆盖。虽然与想象的不同，但却一样的柔软，法拉有些欲罢不能。  
“人类真温暖”安吉拉也感受着法拉的掌心。  
“救了你真是太好了”  
“被你拯救真是太好了”法拉回答。

后来两人都沉默不语，只是在繁星中缓慢的游动。沧海一成不变，鲜少有外界生物进入，人类虽然向往，但想去往沧海基本是白日做梦。两个不同世界的生物因为上天的一个奇迹相遇，却注定了分离的结局。两人心中都清楚，即使在欢喜，他们也不可能成为朋友，打破规矩的人会受到惩罚，法拉也必须回到自己的世界。

“当最亮的启明星闪耀三次，银河会再次起航，你只要跟着银河就能回家。”安吉拉对法拉说。  
“可我不太想回去了  
“为什么？”  
“因为我见到了这个世界上最美丽的生物，我想和她多呆一会”法拉的眼中盛满了温柔。  
“我们可能不会再相见了，但是有奇迹的话，我会好好保护你的灵魂直到你重生。”安吉拉对气泡伸出了手。  
“在启明星闪烁之前，我们还有时间。”  
法拉握住了那只有些冰冷的手。

两人没有说话，只是在繁星中漂浮，火焰在水中燃烧，闪烁着，融化了泪水中的冰冷。法拉静静的看着，也看着安吉拉。她将这一切深深的刻印在了自己的瞳孔中，她不想回去，但她必须回去。  
见到她之前，她的心中装着世界，可遇见她之后，她只想了解那独一无二的洁白丁香花。

3.在大海与天空的尽头呼唤爱

启明星闪烁三次，繁星朝着启明星集结，银河的雏形在沧海中流淌，安吉拉放开了手。  
“你必须得回家了”她说，拔下了自己身上的羽毛。  
“我想你一定想要带回点什么，但我什么都没有，只有这个能给你。”柔软的羽毛带着有些滑腻的触感，法拉将羽毛放在了胸口，她摘下了自己小指上的戒指递给了安吉拉。  
“我把这个送给你，希望我们还能再见。”  
“嗯，希望我们还能再见”安吉拉微笑着挥手。  
“但不是死了的时候”法拉呢喃。

银河开始流动，势不可挡的带着法拉与群星一起流向人间去迎接新一批的魂魄，法拉顺着瀑布而下，远远的还能看见安吉拉那一头灿烂的金发。  
再次跃着繁星，只是这回是一路向下，离开她心中的丁香花。  
“我会回来的”法拉在心中说  
“我们一定会再次见面的”

达赉诺尔的湖面像是镜子，繁星点缀在镜面上分不清哪里是水，哪里是天。积雪已经开始融化，短短的经历却已经让地面过了几个月，有绿草从冰雪的缝隙中伸出，这是一场春天的暴雪。  
当法拉的脚离开最后一颗星星，湖面恢复了它本来的样子，这让法拉脚下一空直接掉进了水中。她不起身，索性漂在水里仰望苍穹，心中是那片广袤的泪水之海和洁白的丁香花。

时间渐渐过去，又是一年寒冬，那个熟悉的身影再次出现在了达赉诺尔的旁边，海与天空的尽头。  
“安吉拉！”她对着苍穹大喊。金色的阳光从云层中撒下，像是安吉拉的头发。火红的落日点燃了积雪，正片达赉诺尔像是翻滚的岩浆，在火光中，法拉看见繁星从天而降。  
静谧的午夜时分，法拉再次踏上了去往沧海的璀璨星光。

**Author's Note:**

> 沙皇的故事完整版在这里  
> 战争时期有一批财宝被运走了，没人知道宝物藏在哪里，最广泛的版本是在贝加尔湖湖底。说当年有一年严冬，冷到贝加尔湖都冻结了，于是那些人运着财宝准备横穿湖面，结果在湖面上遇到了寒流，一瞬间所有人都冻死在了贝加尔湖的冰面上。后来春天冰化了，财宝和运送财宝的人一起沉入了湖底。俄罗斯还真的去找过那批财宝，可是一无所获，现在也不知道那批财宝究竟在哪，因为最后一个知情人已经死了。有人说财宝在湖里，有人说财宝在深山里，但已经无从考证了。


End file.
